


Silver Feathers

by spacegirlstuff



Series: Destiel December 2020 [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas Shopping, Dean Winchester is Jack Kline's Parent, Destiel December 2020 (Supernatural), How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Jack Kline & Dean Winchester Bonding, Jack being Jack, M/M, So... i wrote fluff, Tumblr Prompt, help-
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27993651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacegirlstuff/pseuds/spacegirlstuff
Summary: “That’s Castiel's,” Jack whispered, staring at something, his eyes wide.“What?” Dean repeated himself, confused as he looked towards the glass case, trying to figure out what the Nephilim was transfixed about.“The feather,” Jack brushed past the hunter, stopping in front of the display, “It’s one of Castiel’s.”“Are you sure?” the hunter stepped up next to the kid, his eyes finally landing on the thin metal feather that lay near the middle, the silver in stark contrast with the black velvet cloth under it.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Jack Kline & Dean Winchester
Series: Destiel December 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037769
Comments: 15
Kudos: 157





	Silver Feathers

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 5: Shopping

Dean groaned as another lady pushed past him, almost stumbling over his own two feet as he narrowly avoided walking into the group of children running around the crowded floor. Mentally cursing Jack, he followed the young man around the twelfth shop they had visited in the last three hours. Sam had thought that it would be a good idea to introduce the Nephilim to the concept of Christmas ten days before the holiday and ever since then, the overgrown three-year-old had begged them to celebrate it. The other two sane adults had quickly warmed up to the idea, and soon Dean had to give in too when he saw the excited smile on the kid’s face. He had thought that it would be good for all of them to celebrate Christmas like normal people did rather than waste it hunting pagan gods and restless spirits, but this was not what he expected.

When Jack had first approached him that morning asking Dean to take him present shopping, Dean had refused straight away but Castiel had somehow managed to convince him with the promise of hot chocolate and cuddles when he returned and now here he was, in the middle of the mall the weekend before Christmas, following his overexcited child around as he searched for the perfect gift for the rest of their family.

“Jack,” the hunter grumbled, “Why can’t I just wait for you in the food court while you do your thing?”

“Because I need your opinion on what to get for Sam,” Jack said like it was the simplest thing in the world.

“You can buy him a stupid sweater and he would still love it just as much.”

“Yeah,” the kid stopped in the middle of the aisle, making the man behind Dean bump into him, “But I want to give him something that will actually use,”

“Okay,” the older Winchester eyed the exit longingly for a moment, “Why can’t you just make the gift appear from thin air?” he turned to look at the Nephilim, “Considering that you are God and all,”

“Because that’s not what normal people do,” he replied as he started to make his way towards the back of the shop.

Dean nodded at the response before following the boy. Ever since they had defeated Chuck and the title of God had been handed over to the three-year-old son of Lucifer, Jack had seemingly decided to not use his powers until he absolutely needed to. Even during hunts, he was determined to stick to guns and knives, almost giving Castiel a heart attack when a Vampire had almost stabbed him, but no one had questioned his choice. They understood the need for the Nephilim to act normally after everything he had been through and they wanted to support everything he did even when the said Nephilim thought that it was a good idea to sneak into the kitchen at two in the morning for a snack and then fall asleep right there with a bowl of half-eaten bowl of cereals inches away from his drooling face.

“Don’t you want to buy something too?” Jack asked.

“Not really,” Dean answered. “I already got presents for everyone when I came to buy groceries last week.”

“What are you gonna give to Cas?” Jack inquired curiously.

Dean paused at the question before answering, “I have this book I found during one of the hunts and I thought that Cas would like it so…” He trailed off. He knew that was the worst present he could give to the man who had sacrificed everything for him, but Dean honestly had no idea what else he could give to someone who had been alive since creation. He knew that the angel would love absolutely anything the hunter gave him but Dean wished that-

“You are not happy with the present you have decided to give him,” Jack said, interrupting his thoughts. “Why?” he tilted his head to a side, his voice laced with confusion, “I’m sure he will love it.”

The hunter hesitated for a second, “I know he will,” He looked at the kid, “But it doesn’t feel right. I have known Cas for over a decade, and giving him something like a book seems, well, stupid.” he sighed, “Anyone can give him a book and I feel like my present should be-”

“-special?” Jack completed the sentence, giving him a knowing look.

“Yeah,” Dean agreed, running his fingers through his hair, “But I don’t know what else I can give.”

“Then let’s go and search for something that you can give Cas!” the Nephilim said after a pause, his eyes wide. “I can help you if you want, too.”

A smile crept upon his lips as he gestured further into the store, “Lead the way.”

~~~

One hour and five more stores later, Dean was still as clueless as he had been when he had agreed with Jack to check out the particular artifact shop from where they frequently bought ingredients for spells.

“What do you think about this manuscript written by an artist in 412 BC?” the Nephilim slides up next to him, an ancient scroll held carefully in his hands.

“What is it about?” the hunter asked, looking up with an eyebrow raised.

Jack furrowed his eyebrows, reading, “It’s about him and his wife finding out that they were expecting a child,” He pauses, “By the way he describes her, he must have really loved her.”

“That’s…” Dean trails off, his eyes drawn towards the glass display case towards the back of the room.

Jack looked up at the hunter curiously, “Found something?”

“I’m not sure,” he replies, walking past the stack of books he was reading, the Nephilim a step behind him.

Nearing the case, Jack took a sharp breath, making Dean turn around sharply, his hand going towards the gun tucked into his jeans.

“What?” he asked, scanning the room for threats.

“That’s Castiel's,” Jack whispered, staring at something, his eyes wide.

“What?” Dean repeated himself, confused as he looked towards the glass case, trying to figure out what the kid was transfixed about.

“The feather,” Jack brushed past the hunter, stopping in front of the display, “It’s one of Castiel’s.”

“Are you sure?” the hunter stepped up next to the kid, his eyes finally landing on the thin metal feather that lay near the middle, the silver in stark contrast with the black velvet cloth under it.

“Yes,” The Nephilim rested a hand on the glass, right over the metal, “I can feel it.”

“But why is it metal?” Dean questioned, “Aren’t feathers supposed to be... feathery?”

“I’m not sure,” Jack started, “During wars, the angels can-”

“See something you like,” the owner of the shop, Jessa asks, slowing down across the counter from where they were standing.

Dean hesitates before pointing towards the metal feather, “Can you tell me something about that?”

“Well,” Jessa sighs, “There is not a lot that I know about this. It’s been on display for a long time maybe since my grandfather opened this shop. He would tell me stories about how the angel shed this feather when his wing was wounded during a battle. I used to always find it pretty when I was young, but no one ever seems to be interested in it.”

The hunter gulped, his eyes not leaving the small piece of metal. “I’ll take it.”

“That's great! I’ll pack it up for you then,” Jessa said with a smile, carefully picking up the feather and placing it in a small box, “Do you want me to wrap it up too?”

He shook his head.

“Dean,” Jack’s voice was soft, pulling the hunter out of his head, “I need to buy something too. Why don’t you go take this and wait in the car?”

“I need to pay-”

“I will use your card to pay for it,” the Nephilim cut the hunter off.

Hesitating slightly, Dean agreed, his hands slightly shaking as he picked up the velvet box, “I’ll wait for you.”

Making his way out into the car, his mind still dazed and palms sweaty as he gripped the box a little too tightly, the hunter was sure of what he had to do, his thoughts racing faster than he could comprehend. He hardly noticed the shotgun door slam shut as Jack entered the car a few minutes later.

“I finished buying for everyone on my list,” Jack said, “We can go home now.”

Dean nodded, loosening his grip as he took a breath. Turning to look at the kid, he said, “I need you to do something for me first,”

“Okay,”

Handing the box towards the other man, “Can you use your mojo to turn it into a ring?”

“A ring for Castiel?” Jack questioned as he took the box.

“Yeah,” Dean replied, waiting a second before continuing, “I think I'm gonna ask him to marry me. I know we have been together for only a few months but-”

“That’s amazing,” the Nephilim exclaimed.

“If he agrees, that is,” the hunter sounded unsure, “After everything that I made him go through, I won’t be surprised if he rejects me.”

“He will say yes,” the kid replied assured, “There’s nothing for you to worry about.”

Dean gulps, “So will you do it?”

“Of course,” Jack says with a smile, his eyes flashing gold for a few seconds before returning to their normal color. Passing the box back to the hunter, he asks, “Do you like it?”

Dean opened the lid, taking in the ring resting against the blue velvet. “Thank you, Jack.”

“You’re welcome,” Jack observes the older man, a smile creeping up to the hunter’s face before he closes the lid, sliding the box into his jacket pocket. Filled with excitement, he says, “I can’t wait for Christmas,”

“Nor can I, kid,” the hunter replies.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I know I missed a few prompts in between but I promise I will catch up by the end of the month.  
> Here's some fluff for you.  
> Hope you enjoyed it!!!  
> PS. I absolutely suck at writing fluff so pls forgive me.
> 
> Update: The continuation to this fic [The Family we Made](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28010775) has been posted so go and check it out!


End file.
